


Sweet Revenge

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Daryl Dixon, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Daryl, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Walkers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DARYL TRIES TO TRACK DOWN THE GOVERNER TO AVENGE HIS BROTHER





	Sweet Revenge

Daryl lie awake in his bed once again. Night after night he lay awake, looking at the paint peeling off the ceiling of his prison cell. Nothing had been right for a long time. Not since his brother was taken from him. No one could understand the pain he felt, the loneliness of living in this world without your family.

 

He had tried to search for the bastard to killed him, who inevitably killed them both because without Merle, Daryl was as good as dead too. They had always been together, from the younger years to growing up in a shitty home and worse parents. The even went through hell to find each other after the world ended.

 

But now he was tired of waiting, tired of the others looking at him like he was broken and damaged. Which he was but he wanted revenge, wanted The Governor's head on a silver platter. Wanted the world to see how he killed him. The only problem was finding the slippery bastard.

 

He had search every place he could. Torturing people associated with him for information, but each new lead led to another dead end and he was tired of searching. Tired of the hole inside him.

 

Someone knocked on the concrete wall and he jumped, Rick was standing there with his hands on his hips like he always did. Daryl jumped off the bed and grabbed his crossbow and his bag.

 

"You leaving again?"

 

"Mmm hmm, he aint gonna find himself." Daryl shot back at him, beyond sick of his little lectures.

 

Rick sighed, "no but its not safe for you to go alone anymore."

 

Daryl rolled his eyes, "you gonna volunteer to come with me Grimes?"

 

Rick stood sturdy at the door, clearly not moving until he was finished with whatever this was, "I just might, have an issue with that?"

 

Daryl got real close to him, their noses touching, "only got problem for one thing at a time and you aint high on my list."

 

"Then its settled."

 

Daryl huffed, "you see the kind of shit I do to them Rick, ever see me loose control?"

 

Rick shook his head no.

 

Daryl grabbed Ricks hand and put it to his bulge, "feel that?"

 

Ricks confidence slipped but he didnt say anything so Daryl continued.

 

"Just thinking about hurting them makes me hard, fighting them until we are both bloodied and aching."

 

"No it doesn't Daryl."

 

Daryl laughed, rubbing his own hand over Ricks so they stroked his cock together, "yes it does cop, feeling their blood running down my hands while I jerk my self off, nothing else makes me hard like that. Nothing."

 

Daryl moved away from him but Rick grabbed his arm, "this isn't you Daryl."

 

He let out the most evil laugh anyone had ever heard, "it is now Rick, you don't know what kinds of things I do to them, you couldn't handle it."

 

This time when he went to leave Rick didnt grab him and he didnt follow. He headed out towards the court yard and no one asked any questions when he didnt say a single word towards him, just watched him get in the truck and charge out of the prison yard.

 

He had one lead from the last one about a woman that was known to be the governor's main woman. The one he chose above all else, the one who shared his bed and all his secrets. It was said that she had been going to Woodbury each day to look for supplies.

 

The town was a wreck, the walls down and walkers everywhere. No place for a lady to be, didnt matter if she was alone or not. He could easily take care of anyone who came across his path and he wouldn't stop until he found him.

 

"Gonna get him brother." Daryl looked at the sky and got out of his truck, his bow thrown over his shoulder and enough guns and ammo on him to arm half a town. He wouldn't need it all but he wanted alot of options when he got to her. Gonna torture and use her until he got what he wanted.

 

Daryl waiting at the wall until nightfall, seeing the dim light of a half dead flash light looking over the ruins of the town. He looked through his night scope on his gun and aimed right at her foot. The shot silent but effiecnt.

 

She dropped but didnt scream, it wasn't safe enough to scream with all the walkers around. He smiled and crept up to her, shadowed by the darkness until he pounced on her. Tackling her to the floor and putting pressure on her neck.

 

"Don't fuckin move or you're dead, got it?"

 

She shook her head and spoke, her managed to speak very quietly, "you're gonna kill me either way Dixon, just get it over with."

 

Daryl smiled and pressed his forearm in harder, "only kill the ones who dont give me what I want Diane, you gonna play nice?"

 

She inhaled sharply but nodded. Not kicking or screaming anymore.

 

"Good, now we are going to get up and go inside before we die, understand?" 

 

She nodded and they both got up, Daryl twisting one of her arms behind her back and making her lead the way into the nearest house. He shut the door and made her take the stairs up into the governors own bedroom. Most of it still in place.

 

"Well well, looks like your past is calling you. He fuck you good on that bed Diane?" he nodded to the tangled sheets.

 

"Fuck you, just tell me what you want."

 

"Want his head bitch, you tell me where he is and I kill him. No big deal, no need to kill you."

 

She laughed, "not some stupid blonde you're probably used to or some pussy ass guy, you will kill me."

 

Daryl smiled, happy she wasn't stupid like the rest. "Yeah maybe but itll be quick, better than any of them got."

 

Suddenly Diane bolted for the door but Daryl was already standing in the way. Putting his foot out so she tripped over it and ran face first into the door, her nose making a hard crunching noise. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the nearest chair.

 

Roughly sitting her up and clocking her right across the face, his hand ached but he slapped her once more until her head jerked to the side, "warned you bitch, cant fuckin listen now. Why does he keep you around anyways, that pussy so good he puts up with the rest?"

 

Daryl laughed as Diane spat the blood at him, catching it on his boot. "Yeah, gotta be the pussy, must be something real good about it for him to keep you. Hmm, maybe you let him fuck you up the ass, or fucked all his men."

 

"Don't know what you're talking about asshole."

 

He smiled and punched her hard again, making sure her hands were tied before sitting down on her lap. "Yeah, you got a nice body don't ya, just waiting to be taken hard, maybe bent over his desk to make him feel powerful as he killed innocents." 

 

Daryl grinded himself against her, making himself moan as his cock rubbed against her. "Might need to find out for myself how good you are."

 

She head-butted him hard in the face until his head snapped back and blood poured down his face. He wiped it away with a smile.

 

"You couldn't handle me."

 

Daryl smiled and got off of her, forcing her to walk to the bed. "Oh I think I'm bigger than your governor. Lets find out huh?"

 

Daryl pushed her face first into the bed, keeping her hands up above her head with one hand while he yanked down her pants and panties. Seeing both her ass and her pussy clean shaven and perfect.

 

He growled and let his fingers slide down to touch her, "been awhile since Ive seen anything look so good." He unhooked his belt and pulled his jeans down his hips, grabbing his cock to rub it against her.

 

Diane moaned before she could stop it, making Daryl chuckle behind her, "oh yeah you want this don't you, want me to fuck you good and deep and you will be getting for more."

 

"No, don't do this." Diane pleaded with him.

 

He laughed and pushed his cock inside her, gasping as he got deeper inside her, Diane was saying something but he could no longer hear her. He was only focused on how tight she was.

 

"Fuck, no wonder he liked it. You are tight as hell."

 

He fucked into her, throwing his head back and smiling as he could almost see the governors reaction when he found out he fucked his woman better than he could himself.

 

"Daryl..."

 

He paused, not sure if he heard her right. It had been his name she was moaning, not beggin him to stop. Then she pushed back on him, fucking herself.

 

He growled, "that's it girl, I can feel how bad you want it. Fuck I can see how wet you are now." He pulled back and looked at his soaking wet cock, drenched from her pussy.

 

"More.."

 

"Oh, Ill give you more. Gonna fuck you so good you're gonna get addicted to this cock and no other will satisfy you."

 

Diane's body shook at his nasty words. She couldn't believe she was begging him for more, wanting this dirty redneck to fuck her but it felt too good. Philip had never been able to make her this wet before.

 

"Ill tell you where he is.."

 

Daryl smiled, "you think that's gonna make me stop?"

 

"Fuck, no please don't stop...never thought it could be this good."

 

Daryl groaned and pushed in deeper, lifting one of her legs to get in deeper, letting her hands go so she could help push herself back on him. He pulled out and turned her around, seeing her flushed face and her mouth parted.

 

She leaned in and kissed him, jamming her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and grabbed her, lifting her up onto his cock and fell against the bed, thrusting deep and hard, her legs locked around him.

 

"Tell me how good it is, tell me how good I can fuck you."

 

Diane screamed, "so good Daryl, love how good you can fuck me. How deep you get, gonna make me scream."

 

He sucked on her neck, biting hard and yet she still begged for more.

 

"You wanna come for me?"

 

Diane moaned into his neck, "yes, yes I need to come."

 

"Then tell me where he is, so I can go kill him."

 

He felt her insides spasm, knowing she was gonna come soon.

 

"I your home town, holed up there alone except for me...now make me come!"

 

He groaned and leaned back to slam into her as hard as he could, "yes!!!" she moaned and came around him, clawing down his chest.

 

Daryl roared and followed her over the edge. Emptying himself in her tight pussy. He pulled out and tucked himself away leaving her to dress himself.

 

"You comin?"

 

Diane smiled, "only if I can help you kill him."

 

**

 

"There he is!" Diane whispered and pointed to their camp ground. It was nothing like the prison was or Woodbury. It was shit, no protection from walkers or people.

 

"I may just have to keep you girl, you are useful." He slapped her ass hard and jump out, guns at the ready.

 

Philip was taken by surprise, his gun no where in sight.

 

"Caught ya old man, brought something for you before I kill you."

 

He pushed Diane in his direction and his face fell, "hello Philip, looks like I found someone who could fuck me a lot better than you could."

 

Daryl laughed and shot him once in each knee. His legs buckled and he went down, screaming. Diane just laughed at him, going over to kick him in the face a few times before coming back to him.

 

She kissed him hard, running her hand over his erection tucked into his jeans. She started to undress, tossing her clothes in the dirt.

 

"Tie him up first." Daryl tossed her the ropes and she quickly tied him up and then laid on the ground.

 

The entire time the governor didnt say anything. Just watched like it wasn't happening to him, but to someone else. Daryl dropped the gun and got down on his knees, pulling Diane over to him with her legs spread.

 

"See this Philip, gonna show you how a real man treats a woman." Daryl said before diving face first into her pussy. Lapping up everything he could, using his fingers to pry her open. Swirling his tongue deep inside. The whole time she was moaning, grinding against his face.

 

"so close Daryl..."

 

He paused, "the second you come, shoot him." She nodded and he inserted two fingers into her, sucking at her clit the entire time. Feeling her pussy getting wetter, he groaned and jerked his own cock fast. 

 

"Daryl!!" She came hard and squeezed the trigger, blowing his head clean off. 

 

Daryl moaned, coming all over his own hand while he sucked up all her come. "fuck that was good, sucks I didnt get to kill him."

 

Diane laughed, "don't worry, there are always more where he came from."


End file.
